conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Aundar
The House of Aundar was a human royal dynasty of Freelander origin which was founded in the year 1150 of the third era by Aundar a Freemanic noble man during the Mirkuleon invasion of the central lands. Aundar Kings intially ruled the Kingdom of Aundar located in the modern Aundar Margravate from the Second era to the third era. The House of Aundar would later rule over the majority of modern day Freeland during third era as part of the Kingdom of the Freemen however it lost most of its power during the fourth era when the Kingdom of the Freemen was annexed by the Mirkuleon Empire. Members of the House of Aundar would flee to the westerlands. The House of Aundar returned to its native homelands after the dissolution of the mirkuleon empire during the sixth era. The Kingdom of Freeland was founded by in the year 80 of the seventh era by King Aundar XXV. The House of Aundar would be split in the year 1647 after the death of Alexandar I whom reigned from 1631 to 1647. Alexandar I died without an heir, parliament under the supervision of Alexandar's brother in law Yorhets advised that the crown be given to Alexandar's nephew Alexandar however many nobles opposed this idea as Alexandar the younger was related maternally not paternally to the House of Aundar. Those whom opposed the decision sided with Alexandar II's uncle Eduard Prince of Aubarch who would later with the suppot of the Kingdom of Elderhold start of the War of Freelander succession (1670-1690). This ended with the Eduard taking the throne becoming Eduard II whom founded the dynasty of Aundar-Eduard whilst Alexandar II's surviving son George Alexandar would find the House of Aundar-Alexandar. The House of Aundar-Eduard would also by 1722 under Eduard III become High Kings of Plaautania. The House of Aundar-Eduard would loose in the throne of Freeland in 1740 after refusing to accept the act of union between Freeland and Plaautania however they would remain High Kings of Plaautania. Freeland would be ruled by regents from the Ganswick family until the restoration of 1842 when Prince Josef-Alexandar the great great great great great great grandson of Alexandar II. The House of Aundar would briefly fall from the power during the Great War in 1904 as Freeland became a republic however Prince Philip, Josef's youngest son would in 1905 defeat the Republicans during the Freelander Republicans thus becoming King Philip II. Philip II would be last King of Freeland and the last King of the Aundar dynasty as Freeland would be annexed in 1946 by the Mirkuleon Empire. The survivng members of the House of Aundar would live in exile in New Freeland. Origins Aundar was a human nobleman who ruled a large portion of land on the bank of the river Baumangar which he won after defeating the King of Baumangar in the single combat in 1120 in the third era. Aundar took the title of Sire of Aundar ruling the estate of Aundar which was its own indepedent state. Aundar along with his army of roughly eight thousand men at arms and knights would defeat a Mirkuleon force of fifteen at the battle of Baumangar in 1150 establishing the Kingdom of Aundar. All members of the House of Aundar are directly related to Aundar. List of Aundars Aundar branches House of Aundar (extinct in the seventh era 1647) House of Aundar of Danerheim House of Aundar of Motif House of Aundar of New Aundar House of Aundar of Fateron House of Aundar-Eduard House of Aundar-Alexandar (extinct the seventh era 1946) History third era Aundar was born in 1095 to a wealthy human land owning family whom were vassals to the Kings of Baumangar however a dispute in 1140 caused Aundar to rebel against the King and defeat him thus becoming the Sire of Aundar. Aundar would ten years later win an important tactical victory against the Mirkuleon Empire during the battle of Baumangar in 1150 and thus established the Kingdom of Aundar. Aundar would rule 1150 1175 most of his reign was focused defending Aundar from Mirkuleon invasion leaving Aundar under developed. Aundar would remain and indepedent Kingdom for most of the third era. the Kingdom of Aundar would during the reign Aundar II expand southwards asorbing many human tribes. Fourth era Aundar XI funded travelers to go westwards to discover lands beyond the Toch Kingdoms and beyond the western ocean. This led to the creation of various colonies in the Westerlands such as Danerheim and Motif. However Aundarian control over these territories was shaky since Aundar was cut off from them. This lead to the colonies becoming unofficially sovereign evantually the colonies would declare their indepedence as various Kingdoms and Republics. The House of Aundar's cadet branches grew in power in the Westerlands and still survive there. The Kingdom of Aundar was in the later half of the fourth era invaded by the First Mirkuleon Empire with help from the Uljakir dynasty ruled Agomoton Empire and the Durgian Empire. The House of Aundar was thus forced into exile to the Twin Islands then ruled by the Sultanate of Charkam. Little is known of the House of Aundar during this era however it is believed that the dynasty heavily interbred with local Northmen and Ulach nobility. Fifth era The Wars of Human Liberation occured during the first three centuries of this era. The House of Aundar cadet branches of the Westerlands united their forces along with the armies of the Republics of the Westerlands to liberate the humans of the central lands during the conflict in which they won. The House of Aundar in exile was reinvinted to the newly created Kingdom of the Freemen to rule. After the war the House of Aundar along wtih the Kingdom of Freemen saw stability and peace as Dwarven technology which was utilisted by almost all advanced nations ensured peace through mutally assured destruction. Sixth era The Great Doom occured during the one thousand four hundred years in which this era lasted for. The great doom forced the world's technology to regress back to the iron age it also the loss of many old records and thus many civilsations which survived simply decided to call it the interim and the later seventh era just year zero. The Kingdom of Freemen which encompassed by the time of Sixth era all of the lands of Salasia, Plaautania, Pfvarchia and Ibonax fell apart as did many large Empires. The House of Aundar's western branches were desposed during the Westerland War in which they fought against the Republics of the Westerlands. Seventh era The seventh era saw stability and technological progess in comparison to the backwardness and the anarchy of the previous sixth era. The modern day Kingdom of Freeland was founded by Edgar of Ganswick Duke of Tailsworth and Earl of Masan a powerful noblemen whom's house dated back to the Pre-Aundarian period. The Ganswicks ruled the Kingdom of Freeland for roughly three hundred and fifty years whilst the House of Aundar was believed to be extinct. Chadwick the Strong, who was a decended from the last King of the Freeman Tostigar XV invaded Freeland from Kjafamatur using a mercenary army payed for by his uncle King Ogavar of Kjafmatur in the year 351 of the seventh era. Tostigar defeated the King of Freeland Havchar X in 354 in hand to hand combat during the battle of Longmead. Havchar ensured that Tostigar would be reconigsed as King and that the House of Ganswick would always serve the House of Aundar by providing one son to fight in the Aundarian army and one daughter to marry into the House of Aundar. the House of Aundar would be left to rule the Kingdom of Freeland up until the death of Alexandar I in 1647. Alexandar died heirless and so on his death bed he promised the throne to his sister Abigail's son Alexandar despite Alexandar I's younger brother Eduard was a royal hostage in Elderhold. Alexandar II was disliked by the more conservative nobility who opposed him for his matrilinial claim to the throne and instead supported Prince Eduard. Prince Eduard returned in 1650 with support from King Kevousalar of Elderhold and the rebelling nobility. The following war of succession lasted for twenty years and saw King Alexandar II along with his wife Queen Yosefina imprisoned in the Aundar palace dungeon where he would die in 1690 and she would die in 1685. King Eduard II thus established the cadet house of Aundar-Eduard whilst George-Alexandar the only surviving son of Alexandar II established the rival cadet branch of Aundar-Alexandar. Eduard II saw centralisation and militarisation of Freeland through the creation of an efficient system of tax collection, conscription and policing. Eduard III conquered the Kingdom of Plaautania and established the dual monarchy. Eduard III spent most of his later reign in Plaautania giving Parliament rule over Freeland. Eduard IV would however refuse the throne of Freeland, Parliament sent Farquar Ganswick in 1742 to Plaautania to force Eduard IV to return to Freeland however Eduard IV was instead killed during the seige of the Royal Plaautanian palace. Eduard IV's son Eduard V would later defeat Farquar Ganswick in 1762. Farquar Ganswick returned to become Regent of Freeland whilst the House of Aundar-Eduard would continue to rule Plaautania.